2019 South Atlantic Cyclone Season (HurricaneMonster)
The 2019 South Atlantic Cyclone Season was the first ever documented season of South Atlantic Cyclones. This season was monitored by the Brazil Meteorological Center '' and funds and additional tracking were provided by ''South Africa, Namibia, Angola, Uruguay, Democratic Republic of the Congo, The Republic of the Congo, and Argentina. ''Reporting Centers issuing advisories are '''RSMC St. Helena, RSMC Cape Horn, RSMC Windhoek, RSMC Luanda, RSMC Kinshasa, RSMC Recife, RSMC Vitoria, RSMC Rio De Janeiro, RSMC Montevideo, and RSMC Buenos Aires. This season had 8 Depressions, the most recorded in a South Atlantic season. Timeline Timeline of 2019-2020 South Atlantic Cyclone Season. Storms Subtropical Storm Deacon On November 8, an area of disorganized thunderstorms broke off from a subtropical front located south of Buenos Aires, Argentina. This area of disorganized thunderstorms soon developed into an area of low pressure, earning the designation of Invest 01H. This area of low pressure continued to Move North to a position located roughly 450 Miles NW of St. Helena Island, United Kingdom. Here the low pressure area developed into Subtropical Depression One. Subtropical Depression One continued to move Northwesterly before making a sharp turn east just before being named as Subtropical Storm Deacon. Subtropical Storm Deacon had its first advisory issued on 1200 UTC, November 12, 2019, making that date and time the one where the first ever advisory on a named storm in the South Atlantic was issued. Deacon slowly moved eastward, slowly gaining strength before making a turn southeast. The speed at which Deacon was moving continued to increase and was ruled extratropical on November 16, 2019. Deacon remained extratropical for about a day before being absorbed into the same subtropical front that created it. Post-Season Analysis After reanalyzing Deacon, it's formation date was actually six hours earlier, along with having 60 MPH winds as supposed to 65 MPH. Tropical Depression Two On December 4, the RSMC Luanda began to monitor a area of low pressure that moved into the ocean from the Congo Basin. The low pressure system moved slowly southeast towards Angola, quickly becoming Tropical Depression Two. The system faced some shear from a current in the Far East Atlantic, but still held on to its strength. The system finally began to succumb to wind shear just before moving to the Southeast towards Central Angola. Two remained intact while moving southeast, while moving quickly to the Southeast. Two made landfall in Central Angola right before being designated as a remnant low. Two caused 2 Indirect deaths due to the waves and one direct death in Mainland Angola. Post-Season Analysis Nothing was changed on TD Two. All information was found to be accurate. Cyclone Nkechinyer On December 31, an area or low pressure over Central Brazil was monitored for development. This low eventually reached the Ocean and became Tropical Depression Three on January 2nd. Being in a very favorable area for development, the area of low pressure moved Northeastward and became Tropical Storm Nkechinyer. Nkechinyer was quickly picked up by the Currents off the coast of Brazil which drove this Category 1 Hurricane slowly southwest. Nkechinyer began to turn Southeast and weaken into a Tropical Depression before being ruled Extratropical Well East-Northeast of Uruguay. Two deaths were a result of the storm surge of Nkechinyer. Post Season Analysis The Post Season Analysis of my Namesake has concluded that Nkechinyer formed 6 Hours earlier on January 1, Not January 2, and the Nkechinyer was a 90 MPH Category 1 Hurricane, as supposed to 80 MPH. Cyclone Severino On January 7, an area of low pressure entered the South Atlantic south of the Equatorial Guinea. The area of low pressure slowly moved west, with its organization steadily picking up despite wind shear. Eventually on January 10, the low pressure system was marked Tropical Depression Four. Four became a named Tropical Storm Severino just before making a turn Southeast. Severino moved Southeast, and finally began to succumb to the very wind shear which it overcame to get here, Severino's speed began to accelerate towards the Southeast. Severino made landfall over Central Angola just before being marked as a remnant low. Despite the shear, damage from Severino was the highest total of the season, causing 8 Million USD in Damage and a total of 5 Deaths were the fault of Tropical Depression Severino. Post-Season Analysis A Post Season analysis of Severino has upped Severino's strength from 65 to 75 MPH, Which Upgrades Severino to a Cat1 Cyclone. Pressure was also lowered from 999 mbar to 989 mbar. Major Cyclone Vilma On February 11, an area of low pressure moved into the Atlantic Ocean from the Congo Basin. Over the next week, This area of low pressure moved westward before finally developing into a Depression a couple hundred Miles Northwest of Georgetown Island, United Kingdom. Tropical Depression Five moved slowly westward, quickly becoming Tropical Storm Vilma while in the Recife area of Responsibility. Vilma made a turn to the Southwest. At this time many models suggested a landfall in Brazil. but Vilma continued to strengthen, and landfall in Brazil was ruled out when Vilma took a turn to the Southeast. Vilma eventually strengthened into a Category 4 Cyclone before slowly moving dead south and weakening into a non-major cyclone. Vilma was ruled extratropical while east of the province of Santa Catarino. Post Season Analysis Vilma's winds were lowered from 155 to 150 MPH. Tropical Storm Smith On March 16, a low formed over Central Brazil. This low went toward the Atlantic Ocean. Shortly after coming off the coast, Tropical Depression Six formed. Six moved Back towards Brazil, becoming Tropical Storm Smith before landfall near Vitoria, Brazil. Tropical Storm Smith then remarkably came off land and briefly became a Tropical Storm once more. On March 27, Smith was ruled a Extratropical Storm while off the coast of Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. Smith was reponsible for 5 deaths, along with 20 Million USD in damage to the city of Vitoria, Brazil. Smith was the first named storm in a official season to make landfall in South America, and the third storm in a named season to make landfall. Post Season Analysis A Post season analysis of Smith has upped winds from 45 to 50 MPH, and Lowered pressure from 996 to 999 mbar. Tropical Storm Benedita On March 16, an area of low pressure came off the coast of Brazil. This low eventually became Tropical Depression Seven. Seven soon made a loop, becoming named Benedita right before completing the loop. Tropical Storm Benedita continued to slowly move Southeast. It then slowly began to speed up, and combined with wind shear, helped to deteriorate the storm. Benedita began to Transition to extratropical on it's final advisory. This advisory marked the peak strength and pressure from Benedita. Benedita peaked with 60MPH winds and 997 MB pressure. One drowning death was a result of High surf on the East Brazilian coast directly related to Tropical Storm Benedita. Post Season Analysis Not much changed on Benedita, the information on TS Benedita was found to be accurate in the Post-Season Analysis. Tropical Depression Eight On March 27, an area of Thunderstorms broke off of a Subtropical Front. This area of thunderstorms moved northward. It slowly moved Northward, becoming named Tropical Depression Eight. Eight slowly moved North over time, and then moved Southeast. The speed of Tropical Depression Eight slowly became faster, before being classified as extratropical. One person died from the rip currents of Tropical Depression Eight. Post Season Analysis A post season Analysis has concluded that TD Eight was not a Tropical Depression at all, and actually was a invest. Names The following names were used in the 2019-20 South Atlantic cyclone season. Retirements The name of the most destructive storm of the season, '''''Severino, was the only retired name. The name Severino will be replaced with the name Roland for the 2025-26 South Atlantic Cyclone season. Category:South Atlantic tropical cyclone Category:South Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Future seasons